


Oatmeal

by Bibikitten224



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Play, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Dream Sex, Dubious Consent, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, How Do I Tag, I'm Sorry, Master/Pet, Not Beta Read, Plotbunnies, Possessive Behavior, Psychological Torture, Rimming, Stockholm Syndrome, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 22:16:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18416951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibikitten224/pseuds/Bibikitten224
Summary: Antonin Dolohov receives a gift from the Dark lord, A starved nearly beaten to death Hermione Granger.  Tasked with keeping her Alive and getting any information that he can. He decides the best way to do this is to turn the brightest witch of her age, Into his obedient Pet.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, if you noticed a bit ago I took down the periwinkle potion.. it needed quite a lot of work done. I'll be honest with you, this also Isn't beta'd either and I'm bad at spacing and such. 
> 
> This was a twisted little fantasy that came to me In a dream. This may end up having 3 parts, maybe more, I currently only have the second chapter worked out. 
> 
> This like periwinkle potion flirts with non/con dubious consent. I'm not sure if I will have actually non con in this one however. This Is really more plot bunny than anything else.
> 
>  
> 
> I have updated this story. How do people deal with reading their own work over and over and then after thinking it's good, but realizing there is still so much that it needs work on.Haha. thankyou for sticking with me through this. .
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything. I just play around with it some.

**tag warnings mention of past torture, violence gore/ noncon, not to main character.**

_**italics** -thoughts _

 

"I've got a special present for you pet. I hope you like it"

Antonin Dolohovs face stood in the light of her cell window, he only came around when it was time to eat. Her stomach rumbled audibly. She felt the slither of the chain attached to her shackles shorten. The small door to let food in opened and a bowl floated down placed just near enough to where she could reach. Her wrists were held back by those chains, but just long enough for her to bend down her head to eat.

When she would Finish, he would leave and the chain would grow again in length to allow her to rest her head. A kindness that wasn't always available to her.

Before coming to be with Dolohov she was shackled to a wall, the back of her head forced to press against the unforgiving stone. The lack of movement caused horrible cramping and muscle spasms. It didn't help she still experienced pain of after affects from the Cruciatus curse.

When she was given to Dolohov he gave her a cell bigger than what she had been used to, when they first tried to break her.

She now had a cot that lay on the ground, with a threadbare blanket and a actual blessed toilet instead of a bucket... though it was more like a hole in the floor she had to crouch over, that would vanish anything left behind, still better than what she had. It was perhaps not a good thing for her to feel thankful towards her captor, But she was.

She had spent what she assumed around two years here. Without being physically maimed, tortured or left with more Scars not even touched. 

Before she was with bella and Rodolphus, being tortured and made to watch others be tortured. 

Roldulphus loved stripping flesh from bone. It was his favorite activity. he especially liked doing this to muggle women and children. Would taunt her saying how one day it would be her on his table. And while they were bleeding out. He would imperio them.. and make them do unimaginable things...  Things she didnt want to think about for fear of bringing back nightmares. Bella would cackle in the background. The shrieks of these women and the insane giggling of Bellatrix lestrange still haunted her at night, but less as the time had gone by, best not to chance it. She shook the thoughts from her head, and put up a mental barrier. Out of sight, out of mind.  

Her current prison was a strange but welcome change of pace, a luxury even.. How many years of the lestranges she couldn't say. she believed that she was around 25 years of age now, they lost a long time ago, maybe a few stragglers left, she didn't understand why she was still alive. 

She shook herself of the thought and brought herself back to the present. No need to wonder about her age at a time like this.

Surprised by the wonderful smell coming from the bowl. It was unlike what she has become used too. It wasnt a weekend, she knew that simply because an established routine had been made. Certain food on certain days.

Of course.. it was only an assumption that those days were weekends a simple observation.

the food was better tasting. Most days she would get a basic broth of what she assumed to be chicken,  and a stale corner of bread she would let soak in the broth before eating. Broth and bread, sometimes if he was feeling generous he would give her a pumpkin juice instead of water... she didn't like pumpkin juice, but after eating only a certain amount of food she would savor it.

The other meals she was given were all broth based , she assumed tomato and maybe beef, the tomato had veggies sometimes and, the beef broth had little strips of meat. She assumed that  Saturday was beef broth day and Sunday was tomato soup day. 

Because she couldn't use her hands she was always given a straw, the broths weren't ever too hot for her to sip from  And the food would disappear after a certain amount of time, then her chains would lengthen again. 

It was a surprisingly good fare today she blinked at it with surprise . It was oatmeal, with what looked like a cream of some type on top, the bowl smelled like cinnamon and maple.

Compared to what she had been given in the past.. this was a delicacy. Hermione was immediately suspicious...but She was also starving.

The smell of the oatmeal making her salivate. She glanced back up to find him leering at her. His eyes dark and glinting.

" Eat it pet"

He ordered,  she sniffed the oatmeal. It looked alright, other than the weird white viscous cream on top.. It wasn't like a milk or cream that she had ever seen before, how curious. It also didn't have a straw, not that one would help with eating oatmeal. ' _He did that on purpose_ ' 

"I won't tell you again pet"

his voice deep and menacing. It promised pain and humiliation if she didn't comply. He's never hurt her outright, not since the Ministry fiasco where he nearly killed her. but the threat was there.

Dipping her face back to the bowl, she tried to eat as daintily as she could, but that was impossible to do. It was sweet, the maple she  tasted bloomed over her taste buds it was also slightly salty, a little bitter. 

She had to keep herself from moaning in pleasure. It tasted delicious and she couldnt help but gorge herself. Who knew when the next time would be that she got to eat like this. The white stale bread and thin broth were the only things she had been allowed to eat since being brought to him. 

She licked the bowl clean And instantly began to regret how quickly she had devoured it. Disappointment filled her as she pulled away. She had no way of cleaning her face now, all Sticky from the remnants of creamy cooked oats. The broth didn't leave much of a mess she realized. But her stomach was content for the first time.

He licked his lips while watching her eat. a wicked chuckle rumbled from him. "How did you like the taste pet"

his deep accented voice She hated that she liked hearing it. He had a sinfully deep voice. she didn't know why he called her that. "Pet" It was like an endearment, but more.. sinister.. maybe it was his twisted way of thinking she wasn't human in his eyes. she almost wanted him to call her mudblood again, at least then she'd feel more human.

Clearing her throat the best she could without anything to drink she responded honestly, he would know otherwise. "It was delicious, best thing I have eaten in years"

he chuckled darkly at that  "do you want more" she held his gaze unsure, and confused but she swallowed the doubt she had. And nodded her head in confirmation  "Yes I would like more"

"Say please" his condecending tone made her cheeks flared in anger but the memories of pain not so distant flashed through her mind and stopped her vicious retort. "Please" she choked out quietly. Unable to say more than that.

It apparently was enough. The cell door open. She jerks in shock to look up at the hulking figure before her.

This is the, first time he had appeared in person in over a year. 

She is tiny in comparison to him by a large margin. His could break her like a twig if he wanted. 

A cloth was clenched in one hand. And the other held a cup. He stood there looming. Slowly he bent down, bringing the cloth to her face.. she flinched at first at the contact.. this was the first bit of physical contact she has had in a long while. Her body tensed as he gently wiped her face clean of the oatmeal.

It was soothing and those tensed limbs  loosen and unintentionally she leaned into his caress. A small 'thank you" leaves her mouth without her permission. Leaving her mortified, sitting up and looking away from him.

A tear threatening to fall, she was taught to always say please and thank you, by her parents, it was drilled Into her, but for her to unconsciously thank you to her prisoner. It had been years since she had even thought about her parents her kind and gentle parents. Hopefully they were still in Australia, oblivious and happy. 

She clenched her teeth. Disgusted in herself. ' _All you need is a little kindness and you're putty in his hand'_  a voice that sounded like hers taunted in the back of her head. His large hand gripped her chin and brought her facing forward again, a glass of what she assumed was water is held out to her face, his hand gentle but firm held her chin, giving her no reprieve.

"Drink" 

she opens her mouth at the command. She truly was so thirsty and try as she might, she couldnt get all of it into her mouth, large droplets fall onto her very old and worn shirt. but she's parched after eating the oatmeal, she continues to drink. 

It was most likely a potion who knows what, but she still drinks till it is gone. The cloth is back sitting lightly against her face and she couldnt help but slightly nuzzle it. It was so warm against her cold cheek, the cell is damp and no matter what she did, she couldn't get warm.

"That's my good malyshka" he rumbled softly in his native tongue. his attentions were strange and confusing but more than welcome after the torture she had endured, ' _humans require physical contact, humans are social animals. S_ he had assumed that was why he hadn't touched her, ever, no physical contact at all. Leaving any interaction for cleaning up to an elf. An elf what would not respond to anything she said.

She wondered if that was how he planned to make her crack. It was a well known fact that people could go insane from lack of touch. 

Maybe he was switching tactics. And if that were the case. She might be in some trouble. ' _You always were the teachers pet, love being praised for doing a good job, you got off on it'_ the voice taunted. As much as she would of liked to disagree with it.  She couldnt because it was true in a sense. Being at school getting good grades, being praised, it was her bread and butter. 

Hermione clenched her jaw, what was he trying to pull. When would he finally turn against her and hurt her like the others had, she hoped He  would. It would be better. She could deal with that. It made sense. the man that once tried killing her, almost succeeding, why wouldn't he try to hurt her again. 

He gave her the first nightmare she had ever had and she still had them,  still better dreams than with bella ' _dont think about it'_   the burning pain from the scar on her chest. She would dream about burning up from the inside, her old potion Professor  Professor Snape, told her of the curse and what it was supposed to do, forcing potions after potions down her so she wouldn't die. After learning about what curse had originally meant to do. And even before. Nightmares of that night haunted her for months after.

 Even now she could feel it her scar.  It heated up in his presence. It was a sick irony, that the only thing that keeps her warm is when he is near by, she missed that warmth, craved it. Even now the heat radiating off of him. Made her want to hug his body close to hers, and use him as a blanket. 

Dolohov stroked her head a few times before getting up. Taking the bowl and cup with him, he gives her a long lingering look, a smile curling to one side of his mouth. Before turning around and leaving through the door. 

She watches him leave. Her eyes following him , the door closes with a heavy thud and the sound of a lock turning echoes through her empty cell. She shivers, all warmth evaporating. She hates herself for wishing he would come back. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think. I apologize for an mistakes 
> 
> Bibikitten224


	2. Step 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dolohovs POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter, I think its finally ready. In this chapter you hear more about what happened to Hermione before hand. And a better explanation of what's going on.

Chapter 2  
He was given her as a gift for good service, and also as a test. The potter brats mudblood. The only one to survive his curse, an impossibility. He still didnt know how she survived. When she was given to him she had been near death, his lip curled in a sneer remembering it. 

Under Bella's special brand of attention, Her body was broken and scarred, but even with all of bella's madness. The mudbloods mind was still strong. The girl had to have withstood hours of cruciartus. Bella was simple creature in that aspect. Torture curses. 

Roldulphus however, he liked using his hands to inflict pain.. more so. his fillet knives. He had a duel pair he would always have on him during a revel, the first time he saw them in use was on a young muggleborn boy, maybe 12 years of age. It was a spectacle, that had made him queasy

 

His lord had been Intrigued at this as he had also tried to break into the girls mind. The mudblood was given to him in exchange for him finding out all her secrets, and to make use of that intellectual mind that she was so well known for. 

He also was intrigued by this. How could he not be. How could a mudblood a stain on wizard society be able to withstand not only bella trying to break her mind rodulphus no...the strongest wizard in existence his Lord.. 

It had been around 2 years since He had first gotten her. And her resilience impressed him. She wouldn't cry out even when he had to relocate her shoulder. She bit her lip till it bleed then glared up at him with her whiskey orange eyes. He fixed her up as to the best of his knowledge. The wounds on her arms, neck and back healed, but the cruciartus curse still affected her at times. Spell damage. His own curse left a starburst in the middle of her chest, that ran down her sternum and streaked a line across her hip. it was beautiful, like a work of art. He still wonders how she survived it. Wanted to know if it affected her at all. He liked seeing it. His mark of ownership already permanently branded into her flesh. 

she was also malnourished to a point of looking like a skeleton. Her body not very pleasing to the eye because of it. He nearly raged when He saw what was left of her. In his mind, he had already claimed the mudblood as his own. Bella fed her enough to keep her alive. But even then. With all the torture she went though, he was surprised she survived and even more impressive was that her mind was still Intact. 

To try to bring her back to her former self, he gave her a broth which had been filled with nutrient potions hoping it  
Would help, but even still, she was rail thin, He needed to fatten her up a bit more or She would break when he tried fucking her. And oh he planned on it. She belonged to him after all. 

It was taking time already nearing 2 years but he wanted her to be a willing partner in her own defilement. What better way to break the last of the order than see their token mudblood begging on her knees hoping to please him. Content and dare he say, happy, to prostrate herself before him. Already she craved his touch. He could tell when he left. Leaving her no contact at all was the right thing to do. It seems. She was starved for it. He had wanted her as soon as he learned she survived his purple fire. He would dream about taking her. About having her any way he wanted. 

It was one such fantasy, featuring the mudblood that had brought the idea upon him. 

It was a simple fantasy. while eating breakfast, he imagined her on her knees before him, Under the table Naked, except a thin collar with a bell around her neck, her mouth already open to receive his cock. 

she licked and sucked him, the tiny bell chiming at any slight movement she made. After a while. He grabbed her hair and tilted her head back, forcing himself down passing her gag reflex and into her throat, and told her to drink everything, or She'd be punished, that if any of it fell onto the floor she would have to lick it up.

In his fantasy he came in her mouth with a groan. When He jolted back into reality. He had cum in real life, some landed in the bowl of food he hadn't touched much of yet and wasn't a big fan of. Oatmeal. He couldn't picture himself eating it at all after that. No that was his pets special treat. 

 

It had been 3 weeks since sending her that first bowl of oatmeal, a spur of the moment decision that lead to such wonderful ideas 

She had lapped at it like a starved kitten. unknowingly eating his jism, He almost took her against the wall after She begged him so prettily for more of his cum.  
He remembered how she nuzzled his palm when he cleaned her face. Truly like the pet he was turning her into. Yes. His pretty pet mudblood, it had taken time. But she was slowly beginning to trust him, maybe even care for him. 

after not having any kind attentions for years, the girl craved physical contact. She was starved for affection.  
Dear old Bellas tortured her by starving, and stabbing, he assumed. So many swirly cuts on her body. At least they were not all ugly. rodolphus used her humanity to try to break her. killed in front of her. Made her watch him strip flesh from muggles.

 

Today he once Again brought her broth and bread and she was disappointed, he could tell by the slight turned downed mouth. But she sipped the broth and nibbled at the bread. The broth was now a little different from the ones he had given before. He went to the resident potion master Snape. and requested a elixir. 

One that would not only give someone the required nutrients, but would would also fatten them up. it was taking much too long. With the regular broths..

Snape sneered at him but flicked his wand, a bottle flew into his hand. "3 drops orally, given every 3 days for up to a month" 

following Snapes instructions he added 3 drops to the broth.

change was visible in the first week, from her slim and narrow face, filling out, her skeletal like frame, becoming more plump and supple. Even her hair before. stringy and dead looking looked more alive. No doubt She could tell that her body was slowly changing.

It wouldn't be hard to figure out the broth was changing her But she never complained. 

 

He had taken to cleaning her face after she ate. he stayed a little longer each time Running his hand over her cheeks, And stroking at the top of her head before leaving. 

yesterday he did not show up on purpose just to see if she would be disappointed that he wasn't there. It sent a thrill of satisfaction through him when her eyes tried to seek him out, Almost frantic as her chains lengthened and he didnt appear. 

He viewed her through the window to her cell, It was spelled so she couldn't see through her side. But he could view her. he watched her curl in on herself and fall into a fitful sleep on her tiny cot. Tomarrow he would see if she was ready for the second step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! I'm working on the third chapter now. Not sure how long this story will be, it continues to want to change and grow. 
> 
> Let me know what you think. I Apologize for any punctuation errors. I went over it with a fine tooth comb but knowing me I still missed some things. 
> 
> Thanks!  
> -Bibikitten224

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou. Please leave comments, I'd like to know what everyone thinks!!
> 
> \- Bibikitten224


End file.
